My Little Anthro Pony: Love Troubles Corona
by VirusChris
Summary: A tale that follows a human boy who is transported into another world which are inhabitable by colorful candy-colored ponies who are anthropomorphic in appearance! Follow Chris Corona on his journey in Equestria as he learns friendship and love! But there's always something lurking in the shadows and what are their plans? OCxHarem


**MY LITTLE ANTHRO PONY: LOVE TROUBLES CORONA**

**By VirusChris**

* * *

**Summary:** There are many worlds out there, each different from our and the same applies to them as well. But they all share the same sky, the same destiny. Though this is a tale of a young man with a different loft of life until he is mysterious thrown into another world... one like his but at the same time vastly different.

In this new land, Christopher Cornelius Corona, explores a world filled of wonder and delight with magic at every turn that is inhabitable by ponies, but not just normal ponies! A world filled with technicolor anthropomorphic ponies. And what new adventure is without friends? Upon his arrival in this strange new world he is greeted and befriended by the most magical set of friends, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and the lovable Pinkie Pie who quickly take him in and become his closest friends at the start.

Though underneath all the magic and wonders of friendship, there is always something lurking in the shadows. Who brought him to this world of Equestria? Why him? And along the way as he becomes a citizen of this new world perhaps more than friendship will bloom between him and his friends? Perhaps... true love? And what's this... YOU'RE ALLOWED MORE THAN ONE SPOUSE IF YOU CHOOSE TO? A Harem, a Herd? Oh dear... life has turned upside for the young lad with plenty of ecchiness as well. How will he survive the beautiful bountiful vixens that are all around him as well as the mysterious of this world... and maybe his world as well?

- Human x Anthro Pony Harem Story

* * *

**Prologue: A Story as Old as Time**

* * *

Scribble…

Scribble…

Scribble…

…The sounds of pencil skidding across parchment echoes throughout the halls of the room and the rest of the house as the lone figure tirelessly darts from back and forth on the sheet of paper like a mad man possess. All his thoughts focus on jolting down the imaginative world inside his head onto the white sheet as he tries not to forget any details he had contain in his head as his hands move to and fro on the sheet in a blazing motion.

Occasionally he would stop for a moment to take a deep breath and shift his glasses back up his face with his index and middle finger and looks over what he had written and drawn and smiles to himself satisfying and continues on with his work without a care in the world as the clock on the wall, which looked like a black cat with its eyes darting back and forth and its tail swinging back and forth like a pendulum, ticked the minutes away as the young man was oblivious to all but his work.

Inside the room where sketches of fantastical and oddly strange creatures all over the walls covering the bare barks in a odd-fashion of decorations all hand-drawn by the young man in the room, both writing the details about them and the worlds they reside in. After what seems like hours have passed the young man stops and puts his pencil to the side as he lifts up the sheet of paper to admire his masterpiece.

Behind those rectangular reading and drawing glasses where a pair of bright blue eyes filled with wonder and imagination, never stopping the gears in his mind which lights up his eyes with a gleam of a shine on that youthful young face of his. Sighing after a long's day of hard work he scratches behind his somewhat spiky black-hair with mysteriously the ends of some of his strains of hair faded to white as if his hair rapidly ages as the tip as he recalls by the doctors to be a naturally occurrence he has.

Stretching his arms out to relax his sore muscles from writing all day as his long-sleeved red sweat-jacket hoodie shifts about a bit from his sudden change in position as the boy grabs his right arm with his left hand as he stretches behind his back with his fingerless black gloves making it easier to hold on more firmly. Getting up from his seat as he pushes his wooden chair away revealing his baggy blue cargo pants as he stands up and grabs his piece of paper, but not before setting his reading-slash-drawing glasses down on the table top, and lifts it up into the air as the setting sun's final rays of light brighten up the room for the boy to take a much grandeur look at his writing.

Aglow with pride as he finishes reviewing his writing and designs for a mystery light novel idea he has circling in his head as he knows a certain friend of his will love this story especially the plot twist in his in store for his tale seeing as she's a massive bookworm, though it was a challenge writing it as he doesn't have much experience in mystery novels and doing his best to keep the very subtle hints and clues in the story so the outcome didn't come out of nowhere.

Just as the boy was examining his work the door to his house downstairs burst open and a really excited sound of glee could be heard from downstairs at the boy sighs and smiles knowingly who could be make that kind of noise of happiness as the sound of someone storming the stairs echoes the hall as the boy turns to greet his friend who happens to be carrying a golden-covered book in her arms.

"Chris! The next volume of the Daring Do series finally came in today and it's the special limited edition cover version that we've ordered and I've got your copy of it right here! Aren't you excited, I can't wait to read the latest adventure of Daring Do, it's just so exciting!" the girl squealed with joy as she jumps up and down as the boy shakes his head amusingly at the sight. It never fails him to see her like this and he always thought it was utterly adorable when she did it.

"Easy Twilight, it's not like the book is going anyway… though I expected a certain energetic friend of ours bursting through the doors like that instead of you," the boy, called Chris, gives his sapphire blue-haired friend a wry and teasing smile.

Twilight stops her joyful jumping and looks at her friend sheepishly with an apologized smile as she looks at him with her moderate violet eyes on him and growing close to saucer dish size, "Ahaha… sorry about that," she apologizes as in her excitement she forgot to knock on his door but wanted to show him the newest book and can't wait reading and learning everything about it, though the golden-colored cover and back of the book and the different and extravagant artwork presented on it compared to the normal version of the limited edition was a sight to behold as it's for the hardcore of hardcore fans of the series.

"Did someone say Daring Do's newest book!?" shouted an excited and tomboyish voice from their side as both Chris and Twilight look to find the source of the owner's voice who happened to be popping her head out of the only open window on the second floor of the house with her rosy magenta filled to the beam with anticipation as they grew to saucer dish sizes with a gleam of sparkles in her eyes.

Noticing the athletic girl in the window the two sigh humorously as they recognize their best friend, Rainbow Dash, whose messy hair amazingly shares the same trait as her name which anyone can tell it's her given the multiple-color rainbow hair of hers which is natural and inherited from her father.

"Hey, Dash, nice to see you too," Chris replies sarcastically a bit as he rolls his eyes and mutters to himself 'Couldn't even use the door' as he turns to face her, "Yeah, Twilight was going to show me the newest book in the Daring Do series which both her and myself ordered and we got the special limited edition cover version of it, which by the way only 10 were made!"

"Awesome," the rainbow-haired girl smiles then stopped as she realized something, "Wait… what?! Only 10!" as she zooms in out the window and comes face-to-face with Twilight as she pulls her face towards her as she looks at her in a panicked state, "There were only 10 of these special copies and you didn't tell me about it! What if they're all sold out already!? That means I missed out having the best and most awesome version of the book now!"

"Not to worry Dash," Twilight calmly stats as she gentle pushes Rainbow Dash's arms away, "We had a feeling you might and Chris here," Twilight points to the only boy in the room as Rainbow looks his way which Chris in response looks away shyly rocking back and forth, "pre-ordered a **second** copy for him so he can give it to you."

Rainbow Dash stares at Chris, her jaws hanging in shock, and looks back at Twilight who smiles in a sassy manner as Dash turns back to Chris, her eyes growing bigger with delight and unbound happiness.

"It was nothing Dash, you're one of my best friends and you've always been there for me so I wanted to do something special for you," Chris bashfully addresses as he scratches the tip of nose embarrassingly as his cheeks begin to flush a bit, "And seeing as you love Daring Do to bits, I thought… WHOA!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly embraces the boy in her grasp as the winds were nearly knocked out of him as he wasn't expecting her to go into a full-on bear hug embrace when his generous gesture as Dash nuzzles the side of Chris' cheek with hers as she expresses her utmost joy at getting such a gift from him.

"You. Are. AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash shouts with glee, "Seriously this is the best gift ever! You're the coolest Chris!"

"No… no problem… wanted it to be a surprise," gasped Chris as he tries to get in some oxygen in his lungs, "And… you can… thank you… by letting go."

"Oops, hehe, sorry," Rainbow Dash chuckles sheepishly as she let's go for the black-haired boy who takes a deep sigh after surviving Dash's bear hug of love. The poor boy doesn't know if he can take another one of those kinds of hug again anytime soon?

***OOMPH***

Spoke too soon as a massive giant blur collides into the boy's chest and is sent flying into the ground and rolling a few feet away from his friends before he finally stops on his back and sighs with lidded eyes with a half-annoyed half-amused expression as he looks down at the pink puffball of energy that tackled him so abruptly.

"Hey Pinkie," Chris said in a mock tone of irritation at he looks back at the pair of bright blue orbs, that are near identical to his eyes, looking back at him and a giant smile plastered on the one who tackled him. That puffy pink hair was a dead giveaway to who it is and nobody else gives off that energetic aura as her in the entire world as her bear hug tightens even more causing the boy to grunt a bit.

"Chrissy!" the girl laying on top of Chris' chest shouted with jolly enthusiasm as she shifts her arms from around his chest to his neck in half a second and pulls closer to his face her smiles growing larger by the second, "I've been looking for you, which is silly seeing as I know where you live so it wasn't as much as looking for you as it was seeing you but what if you weren't home at all? Then that means I _would_ have to start looking for you which means I have to start searching in our favorite places to find you as I wanted to see you and I'll know when I found you cause when I see you I get super happy and get all smiles on my face and—"

"I get it Pinkie, hehe, now take it easy and slow down a bit," Chris nervously chuckles as he tries to calm his pink-haired friend who talks a mile a minute and then gives her a playful annoyed glare, "And what did I tell you before? Don't call me 'Chrissy'!"

The girl giggles at the boy's jab at her with the name calling as she finally gets up off of him and she helps him up and then goes back to hugging him which the boy sighs in response to her very friendly gesture as he asks the question, "So why were you looking for me?"

Pinkie gasps aloud as if she remembered something really important and shifted from her position so now her arms were stretched out and leans back, keeping Chris from falling backwards from the sudden series of motion, as she stares back at the boy with shrunken pupils, "That's right! I almost forgot. What a silly-billy I am being right now. Chrissy, hehe," Pinkie giggles as the boy gives her an actual irritated look now, "The Cakes are having a Bakes Sales today which have most of their sweets half off their original prices and Sugercube Corner is packed with customers and I was thinking it would be great if Chrissy could come over and help out a bit with the sales today. So will ya? Pretty please with cherry on top, with whip cream under the cherry, complimented with rainbow sprinkles on top, hot fudge syrup, and…"

"I-I get it Pinks!" the boy frantically waved his hands in front of him in a defensive manner in a silly attempt to calm down the pink one and let her know he got the message loud and clear who got down in a pleading manner and giving him puppy dog eyes with whimpering lips that were impossible to resist as she asked for his help, "Sure I'll be happy to help out with Mr. and Mrs. Cake seeing as I owe them a lot for helping me back then."

Pinkie's face broke into a grin that stretched from ear to ear as she burst into the air happiness exploding from her body with her arms up in the air which quickly wrap around the boy's neck as she returns to wrapping him into a super happy friendship hug as she rubbing her cheek against his. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much bestie! We're going to have the best and most funnest time EVER!"

"Only the best for my besties, right?" the boy smirked as Pinkie Pie giggles at his comment as she knew exactly knew why he said it and it made her more happier to hear it from him as both Rainbow Dash and Twilight who were right there giggle at the cute display between the two very close best friends.

"Woo-doggy! Sounds like y'all are havin' sum fun up there," called a voice from downstairs in a southern accent as everybody in the room took note of who was coming up the stairs and it wasn't just one visitor. Not mistaken that Stetson Hat anywhere as only one gal in town would NEVER go anywhere without it is their friendly and local farm girl Applejack donning her trademark blonde-haired ponytail and to accompany the howdy but diligent AJ was none other than their fashionista seamstress best friend who is looking as radiant as always with her indigo mane comb down in a wavy swirl look on both her side and back.

Battering her lovely azure eyes, showing her long eyelashes and light cornflower bluish gray eyeshadow, she flips the side of her mane briefly as she smiles warmly at the rest of her friends who was 'hassling' their male friend in his own house.

"Darling, please, you really need to calm down a bit. You're messing up with Chris' wonderful coiffure," the purple-haired beauty told Pinkie as she pointed out to be the one amassing Chris within her powerful hugs and unintentionally messed up his clothing and hair from her overly fondness nature then takes a look around the room with paper all around the floor, "And I see you've kept this place as clean as usual. Allow me to help tidy up the place for you Chris."

"That's alright Rarity, you don't have to do that," Chris chuckled as he somehow manages to pry himself out of Pinkie's grasp, with a bit of consternation in his look thinking he wouldn't pry out, as he fixes himself to greet two more of his friends before adopting a curious expression, "By the way, what brings you girls over to my place?"

"Oh right," Rarity recalls as she covers her mouth in surprise and her brow arched up before relaxing and fixing her coiffure and clears her throat as she answers her friend with a flirtatious smile, "Pardon my intrusion darling, but there is something I must ask of you as I need your help and it simply cannot wait."

The boy listened intently as Rarity continues on with her request as she moves a bit closer to Chris battering her eyelashes to him, which never fails to heat up his cheeks as the flattering though sultry gesture from one of his most attractive friends in his humble opinion even though he thinks all of his friends are very beautiful in their own right each makes his knees become like jelly as he tries his best to keep his composure.

"You see, I have this big order of suits to fill out by tomorrow evening and you're the exactly sizes my client requested and so," Rarity leans in closely with a quivering lip and big saucer eyes as she stares into the boy's eyes as he flushes at the pleading action of the lovely fashionista, "Could you come by tomorrow morning and model for me?"

Chris' face becomes redder than a tomato as Rarity flirts with him, though the boy never understand why she does this whenever she needs a favor from him or when they're just paling around and seems content with just him as she doesn't seem to pay much attention to other guys, and is about to answer but a certain farmer had a piece of a her mind to say first.

"Now just wait a minute there!" Applejack complains as she moves in between Chris and Rarity and shots Rarity an irritable look as Rarity frowns as her friends intrusion of their fine looking young friend here as Applejack tilts her Stetson hat as she narrows her eyes further at Rarity, "Ah need sum help on the farm an' Big Macintosh is out yonder over Appleloosa helping out cousin Braeburn with the fields an' though I don't like to admit it I help some with the harvest and Chris here promised to help tomorrow. Ain't that right Chris?"

Rarity scoffs at first, cutting Chris off who was about to say something and recoils back, and the fasionista glares back to Applejack, "Excuse me Applejack, I'm well-aware how important your orchards and farm are but surely that can wait a day? The orders I have to fill are from a very important client, who saw fit to call upon me on the last minute, and I am one not to turn away a client, and I simply must have these suits done tomorrow and Chris is the only one I can turn to for this."

"Ah know how important your job is Rarity, but Ah simply need Chris that day to help with the harvest as we're short-handed at the moment," Applejack counters Rarity's argument, "Ah just need him in the morning, you can have him in the afternoon when Ah'm done with him."

"I'm afraid that simply won't do. The client has requested a very LARGE order of suits and I need Chris for most of the day and I cannot wait until afternoon as it will be far too late."

"What'd you mean ALL day? I need him more than…"

Everyone in the room silently watch from the sidelines as their two friend argue who gets Chris tomorrow as the poor boy sighs to himself thinking he's not all that special and surely there's others to ask, Pinkie could fill in for him for Applejack but he DID make a promise and he so dislikes breaking them. Rainbow Dash just rolls her eyes as Twilight hangs her head in deject while Pinkie Pie simply smiles between her two friends looking back and forth while eating popcorn which she seemingly pulled out from nowhere but everyone is used it that they don't question it.

While everyone was busying watching the heated argument between two close friends Chris perks up as he notices a flash of pink hair coming up the stairs, which the view is mostly blocked by Applejack and Rarity pressing nose to nose while argument, and the boy smiles as he notices the last of his closest circle of friends and waves for her to come over.

Looking at the scene between Applejack and Rarity and the back at the rest of her friends, the shyest member of the group quietly speaks, "Um… I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? I can come back later… if that's OK with you that is…"

Chris looks at his friend's moderate cyan eyes or green eyes as Chris likes to think, as he smiles warmly at the graceful pink-haired beauty, "It's alright Fluttershy. You're not bothering anyone, come on in."

Fluttershy is one of Chris' closest friends in town and is the resident animal caretaker as she lives at the edge of town and close to the edge of a very dangerous and mysterious forest called **Everfree Forest** and unfortunately the young man had a few unpleasurable experiences during the times he had or did venture into that place and only a few good memories exist in that place for him. Though getting back to topic Fluttershy is the most shyest, but the most sweetest and kindest girl that Chris has ever met and believes there's no one more gentle than her as she'll take in ANY animal and he means ANY animal even the most dangerous ones for most folks but she amazingly has a way with them all.

Though she isn't the most out-spoken or assertive girl of the bunch and doesn't like crowds that much given her location of home she's always a pleasure to talk to and Chris enjoys her company a lot as he frequently visits her… and does love her animals as well though he has sadly yet to gain a pet of his own one day. Fluttershy smiles brightly as Chris invites her in, though she feels bad for barging in unannounced and was wondering to herself if Chris would be mad and hopes it doesn't ruin their friendship but that doesn't seem like the case as she sighs in relief given that she came over wanting to ask a favor of him.

Rainbow Dash waves at her dear friend and embraces her in an arm hug with her left forearm over her friend's head and pulling her in as Twilight greets Fluttershy with a smile and Pinkie Pie being herself in her ecstatic happiness as she rushes over to hug Fluttershy as well.

"Oh, hello girls… I didn't know you were all here too," Fluttershy quietly speaks as she twirls a bit of her mane in a flustered manner. Which earn a few chuckles including Chris as he walked over to her.

"It's always nice to see you Fluttershy? What brings you over and how are your animals doing? Angel behaving himself?" Chris raises his eyebrow humorous on the last part knowing how mischievous the little bunny can be.

"Oh, they're doing just great and Angel-bunny has been wonderful," Fluttershy smiles blissful as her friends cocked their head to the side and with an expression 'Ah right' as they're aware how troublesome the little bun-bun can be, "And it's great seeing you again too Chris, though I'm here to ask of you of a favor… if that's not too much to ask that is…"

"Favor" Chris tilts his head in wonder, "What can a favor?"

Fluttershy blushes a bit, a little nervous asking him but she trusts him completely, "Oh, you see… today I was going to give all the animals massages and there's so many animals that need tender love and care and I don't want to neglected anyone of them but I won't be able to get to all of them today. So could you help me tend to my animals? If that's OK with you that is… oh, I hope I'm not being too pushy and asking too much of you."

"Oh, I would love to help you with your animals… though I think there's some animals I won't be able to do… and certain I can come over to help."

Fluttershy smiles in delight to hear and gives Chris a hug causing him to blush at her sudden action which Fluttershy quickly realizes herself as she stops and steps back flushing furiously as well. She's still a little embarrassed hugging boys, but she's gotten used to Chris. Everyone chuckles, except Applejack and Rarity who are still arguing, then a certain ball of pink pauses than frowns a bit.

"But wait a minute! Chrissy… you promise to help me with the Cakes' Bakery Sales today, right?" Pinkie gets up in the black-haired youth's face as she pouts, "You're not going to break your promise with me, right? Even though it's not a Pinkie Promise…"

"Well no…" the boy stutters… as many promises and so little time on his schedule.

"Oh dear, I see," Fluttershy's face fall, "I'm sorry I didn't know you had plans with Pinkie Pie already. The animals that won't get the massages today will have to wait tomorrow… could you help me then, if you're not busy that is?"

"Now wait just a minute there sugercube," Applejack finally turn her attention to the group as she heard Fluttershy ask Chris' help for tomorrow, "Chris already has plans helping me at the farm tomorrow. Ah can't get this month's quota if Chris doesn't help me ."

"Now hold on there darling, aside from Fluttershy's need to take care of the animals, my orders need to be complete before tomorrow evening and I need Chris' help all day or else I will lose my client from unable to completing the order by deadline and it would be disaster for my store if I lose the trust of my clients if I cannot complete their orders in time!"

"Oh dear… this is a problem… what do I do?" Fluttershy mutters to herself worryingly. True she needed help with her animal friends but her other friends need Chris' help just as much as the animals are just as comfortable around him as her and she doesn't know what she can do to help.

"Wait a minute… let's take a moment to relax and come up with a plan where I can…" Chris started to say but then was cut off again. No one was listening to him.

"Actually…," Rainbow Dash started to say as she scratches the back of her head and looks to the side shamefully, "I need a favor for him tomorrow too."

"You too?" Twilight stated and everyone looked at the book-loving and realized another reason why she's here, "What? I was going to ask him help today with organizing my library."

"I need him!"

"Ah need him more!"

"But I need Chrissy the most!"

Suddenly it became a tug-o-war for the young man as the quickly looked at the boy with sheer determination and started yanking on him each one pulling on a different limb of his causing him great discomforted and displeasure and needed to way out of this and find a way to divide his time to cover ALL of his friends' promises and favor… but first he needs to get out of this death tugging!

The girls shout and pull on Chris harder telling the other they're not going to let go, though thankfully for Chris Fluttershy stood out of it but her unfortunate attempts to calm the girls and tell them they're hurting him and asking them politely to let him go. Chris _really_ wishes they listen to Fluttershy right now. Though things are getting bad for him as he is starting to choke from their grips and lack of fresh air to his lungs.

Pinkie Pie, as the most obstreperous girl the boy has had the pleasure of ever meeting, tugs on Chris the most and the hardest wanting to spend quality time with him the most out of the other girls. With none of them noticing the poor adolescent tapping on their arms to get their attentions as his face turns from pink to blue then purple from the sudden lack of oxygen due to his face buried in their arms and chests.

"Girls... come on... can't breathe, " Chris struggled to breath as the girls played tug-o-war with the boy upon determine who he gets to spend the day with helping them and the boy had to put a stop to this nonsense, "GIRLS ENOUGH!"

He shouted at the top of his lungs which quickly snapped all of the girls and stopped their tugging, minus Fluttershy who was quietly in the background trying to voice her opinion which was too much of a whisper to be heard, and looked at the boy sheepishly as they realized what they did except for one mare who continued talking after the tugging stopped, "And she said 'oatmeal'? And I said, are you crazy? Hehehe, can you believe her? How can anyone be some silly and random like that, am I right?"

Everybody in the room silently exchange quick glances with each other, shifting their eyes back and forth with a bewildered frozen expression on their faces as they didn't know how to address that comment by Pinkie.

"Uhhhh…" was everyone's response as Pinkie just blinks at them with a smile on her face as she beams happily at her friends who in turn couldn't help but smile right back at her and suddenly goes into a group hug, with the male victim in the middle receiving the most bounty of the hug.

Regardlessly the young man couldn't help but smile at his friends' silly antics as he shakes his head, but smiles warmly as he cannot recall ever have friends as close as them or as caring and felt more like family than simply friends. There really is nobody quite like them in this town including some of the other townsfolk.

Then again there _weren't_ just simply any other people.

And what that means is… they weren't _human._ There were ponies… correction, **anthropomorphic** technicolor ponies. Complete with arms, hands, legs, and a body like a human though they didn't have feet and more hoof-like feet though their heads looks more like a ponies… or a cartoonish pony in Chris' humble opinion which makes them different from humans along with their tails.

Chris on the other hand is the _only_ human in the town. In fact he was the only human in this entire world period. As his friends continue to embrace him lovingly, well mostly Pinkie Pie, the only human in world couldn't help but remember the first day he appeared in this world roughly 3 months ago.

A world called… **Equestria**.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there everypony! It's VirusChris and once again I bring you another story from my head for you all to read! I've been looking around on Fimfiction trying to find a really good Human x Anthro Pony romance story... but I have really not found one suited for my tastes and just too ridiculous and very violent or not so good OCs. Which is what brings me to writing my own tale on an Anthro MLP story and I really hope it turns out well!

Though there's a few things I like to address first, first and foremost which I noticed in a lot of Anthro MLP tales and a few MLP stories are these "Heat Cycles" where the mares go crazy looking for a mate. I've grown tired of them and see it as a quick getaway to let the Human OC get it together with the mares without developing any real build up on the relationship and there's a few plotholes that need to be addressed like where are the little foals and fillies during this time? So I'm leaving it out of my story as I don't see any real reason for including it and it's a bit of a distraction though it could serve for good humor but...

Also there will be no swearing or alcohol in my story at all so don't expect the characters to do anything not seen in the show, though I have a few ideas to have "kid-friendly" alternates to them which you will see in my story later on.

Spike doesn't appear in this chapter, but I'm going to let you guys know that he will be a BABY Dragon so he's going to roughly look like a 10 year old in height in the story as oppose to his more "teenage" look in most other Anthro MLP stories and going or looking at the characters history and coming up with their ages are by guess work and seeing as ponies possibly age differently than humans Spike will be closer to his "real" age in my version. Still debating for him to wear clothes but seeing as Dragons as a society have no need for money and clothes I guess I'll leave Spike the same as the show though he'll be taller (think of his small growth spurt from the episode where Spike's greed caused him to become a large adult dragon quickly)

Also the Cutie Mark Crusaders are around the age of 14 in my story as they are planned to be characters to fall in love with my OC as he's about 18 or 19 years old, and this is story has a bit of Japanese influence in it so for every Harem there's got to be Lolis in the group right? ^_^

Originally this was going to be posted on Fimfiction as an exclusive story but I will post it in Fanfiction as well.

Fimfiction will have a better cover art AND I might put in a few risque pictures for the funny scenes here as well.

Fanfiction will sadly not high a higher resolution cover art and no pictures due to Fanfiction's coding on the site and prevention of pictures and links in the stories

Also I tried to finish the first chapter as quickly as possible and finished it on May 21, 2014 on my birthday and post it on the same day but I was 5 minutes away from midnight and my computer froze on me. Oh well, better late than never... also I wanted to post this story with the first four chapters but I guess a sneak peek of the story first is OK as well. There's more I have to say but I'll save it for the next chapter's Author's Note.

**This is for the Fanfiction version as the Fimfiction allows a longer Summary for stories:**

**Just a few details I like to share with you all, first and foremost:**

**- There will be no swearing or cussing in the story (though mild swearing I might allowed)**

**- There will be NO alcohol in the story though playful references and jabs will be in place, like with the doughnut scene with Spike in the Season 1 finale**

**- There will be some Japanese Otaku Ecchiness involved, but nothing too crazy**

**- No Same Sex Pairing, everyone is Straight in this story so don't expect any romance between the same sex at all. No offense to fans of it or people who are into that sort of thing, but I've seen it done to death so many times and in a lot of romance stores here on Fimfiction I've grown a little tired of it**

**- NO HEAT CYCLE like a good portion of other Anthro Pony stories I've read, though unless there's demand of it I might make a spin-off one-shot of it**

**- Like with no heat cycle there is no Clop (or Lemon) in this story, though if people are interested I might do a side-story that focuses on it but no promises**

**- All the characters, dialogue, and violence will be closely matched the same as the show so don't expect blood or gore at all in this story (maybe a few scrapping, but that's it)**

**That is all and I hope you enjoy this new tale of mine!**

This is VirusChris signing off! Stick around true believers!

* * *

**Time Stamp**: May 21, 2014 (Finished at 11:55pm)


End file.
